


金色眼睛的映像

by sediment



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sediment/pseuds/sediment
Summary: 一只乌鸦造访了蕾莉安娜。
Relationships: Leliana/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	金色眼睛的映像

**Author's Note:**

> 很无聊的小甜饼，没有认真修订可能会有很多bug。  
> 标题来自卡森麦卡勒斯同名小说。

蕾莉安娜在那只乌鸦刚飞进来时就注意到了。

天穹堡的塔顶十分寒冷。庇护村被毁之后审判庭选择了这个废弃的城堡作为新据点，高塔的寒冷以及四面漏风的顶层，这样的温度总能让蕾莉安娜保持清醒，处理费雷登和奥莱斯的间谍们带来的各种各样情报，教皇的左手像蜘蛛一样对每一根丝线的细微拨动了如指掌，无数只眼睛蛰伏在黑暗中观察着一切。不奇怪天穹堡有些人会觉得她是不需要睡觉进食休息可以永远工作下去的怪物。

乌鸦飞进来时抖了抖翅膀，从外面带进来的寒气携着花园里新种的精灵草香气。蕾莉安娜正忙着处理一个潜在的叛徒，一根不牢固的丝线会放过多少害虫？只需要气味就辨别出来的乌鸦不足以让她抬头。乌鸦停到房梁上，歪了歪脑袋，用喙理了理羽翅，瞬膜在黑暗中安静地湿润着眼球。余光里乌鸦的金色眼睛在眼睑张合过程中一闪一闪。蕾莉安娜一生中很多时间都花在了间谍工作上，不动声色是一位间谍最基本的技巧，乌鸦的造访并没有打乱蕾莉安娜的动作。蕾莉安娜写下最后一个字母，把羽毛笔插回墨水瓶，在信件封口处滴上蜡油，封印。她抬头瞥了一眼房梁上的不速之客，金色眼睛的乌鸦回赠了略带期待的歪头。她随手唤来一只无聊到开始给其他乌鸦惹麻烦的家伙，绑上信，直到黑色的身影消失在天穹堡的上空。

蕾莉安娜整理了一下桌子，房梁上的乌鸦适时地飞下来落在桌面边缘，她并没有对乌鸦的行动做过多地回应，起身在食盆中准备好生肉，谷物，坚果，这是鸦群一天中最丰盛的一餐。乌鸦飞到了鸦群边缘，鸦群对新来的陌生者并未感到排斥，新来的客人对食盆兴趣缺缺，只是偶尔鼓动一下翅膀装装样子，像一朵玫瑰插在一捧月季中，或者一位变形者混在她的变形对象。

厨房贴心地准备了晚上的点心，烤得恰到好处的饼干嵌着鲜果干，没有太多的糖，黄油和牛奶味浓郁到在还未凉的时候放在桌子尽头也能闻到。蕾莉安娜抱臂腰部抵着桌子做出饶有兴趣的样子看着鸦群们，变形者也不再费心思融入鸦群，她试探性地往前跳了几步，抬头与夜莺对视。蕾莉安娜没有更进一步的动作。饼干咬下去的时候会漏出来渣，距离出烤箱已经过了很久，在刚刚出炉的时候饼干总是消失得很快，放凉的饼干会在咬几口后摆回盘子里，甚至要直到天穹堡迎来一天中第一缕光亮才会不情不愿地消失。蕾莉安娜把压在手臂下的手抽出来伸向桌子尽头的盘子，她和她还没有亲密到可以把食物放在手心中投喂，她只是稍微拉进了一点装着天穹堡特色甜饼盘子的距离，乌鸦飞到了桌沿上，开始细心地啄取嵌在里面的果干。藏在面团里的宝藏被挖掘干净，鸟喙不是用来清扫的，但是乌鸦对一桌的残渣也没有丝毫的愧意，抖抖翅膀优雅地用喙整理整理羽毛。随后她们陷入漫长的沉静，得有跨越数十年那么久。角落的阴影随着烛火跳动，蕾莉安娜从来没像今晚这样感到对语言的脱力，她总有话可说，如果这是很久以前同队情况的话。乌鸦也没有更进一步的意思，她们小心翼翼地维持这份静谧，水面静如镜面。在阳光有一丝探出头的意思之前，乌鸦飞走了。

从此之后，女巫每天在这个时间拜访，占据了蕾莉安娜一天中为数不多可以喘口气的时间。蕾莉安娜默许了这个行为，一个不为人知的约定。但是变形者始终保持乌鸦的形状，没有人愿意往前一步，禁受创伤的动物小心地舔舐好不容易找到的清水。饮鸩止渴，蕾莉安娜无法克制住这个念头持续萦绕在她脑海里，像光线下的浮尘，你怎么样也阻止不了。有层冰隔开了她与女巫，她没法确定是很久以前同队经历到现在相隔的时间还只是她为自己竖起了这层冰，她总是没法清晰地看向莫瑞甘。冬宫相遇她远远地看到了女巫，女巫的裙子——"深红色的天鹅绒，是的"——与数年前插科打诨描述出的幻想别无二致。审判桌上她也总是避开女巫，即使有需要告知莫瑞甘的话也非得要绕开女巫从判官那里旁敲侧听不可，溪流弯弯绕绕最终还是要注入大海。也许只需要一个回首的姿态，手指的轻触，略微越过安全距离的呼气，一个眼神就足够打破这层冰，但是她不想，她不能。

现在乌鸦在专心地啄食饼干——第一次造访的乌鸦就像突破黑夜的孪生子，在约定形成后窗边的黑色羽毛通常反射着晚霞的色彩乌鸦——也许松软还散发幸福热度的饼干才是女巫的目的。至少在莫瑞甘是乌鸦的时候蕾莉安娜可以好好观察一下，羽翅在烛光下显现出金属绿色的反射，鸟类的龙骨突以及胸前厚实的羽毛，还有金色眼睛，变形者不会犯这种低等错误，她们彼此都清楚。女巫来临时蕾莉安娜都会小心的收拾好桌面，确保没有任何秘密会无意中被其他的眼睛发现，教皇的左手不会犯任何错误。她总是选择这个时候做一些无关紧要的事，比如喂食，比如削尖羽毛笔或者用细针通一通笔管。蕾莉安娜拿出修笔刀，兼顾极其朴素和锋利一把旧刀，用了多久了，她说不上来。奥莱斯的市场有玲琅满目的精致修笔刀，复杂的雕刻和不菲的镀层，甚至会有夸张到镶嵌宝石，只是小刀却有往艺术品方向发展的意味，奥莱斯总是这么时尚。"请不要再看我的胸部了"这样的旧时光总是会在稍微卸下防备时趁虚而入。但是蕾莉安娜已经不是会精心挑选靴子款式的修女了。

如果有多年未遇的老朋友看到蕾莉安娜现在的样子一定会觉得难以置信，会认为这不是蕾莉安娜而是一位她失散多年而且成长经历完全不同的同胞姐妹——鸣唱的夜莺哪去了——如果这位朋友足够健谈大概会直接发出这样惊叹，漂亮的红发，夜莺的歌喉，常驻的笑容甚至连那束怎样也梳不顺的辫子也完全藏在修女风帽之后了。秘法顾问只会快速交换一个眼神，一如年轻的女巫在洛泽林的小酒馆对自告奋勇的修女轻飘飘的一瞥。

蕾莉安娜放下笔刀揉了揉眉心。无聊，孤独，沉溺回忆会打开缺口，寂寞从缺口中泄漏出来，就会有其他什么趁虚而入。于是她重新捡起削笔刀，低头更加专注地沉迷到修笔这项事业中去，乌鸦已经享用完今天的甜点了吗？蕾莉安娜从来没有驯服好她辫子翘起的弧度，现在它逃出了修女风帽的桎梏。乌鸦享用完甜点，像真正的乌鸦一样用鸟喙揪住了辫子的尾巴尖来取乐。笔尖断了。老一套的属于沼泽女巫特有嘲讽音调，不用思考就能从乌鸦此时的声音里品味出来。蕾莉安娜冲乌鸦龇了龇牙，完全不及处理叛徒的语气威胁这位鸟类:"这是这周的第三支笔，我觉得你漂亮的羽翅也许比它们更能胜任。"

莫瑞甘夺过蕾莉安娜手中的断笔——黑色的羽毛很配她的指甲颜色——蕾莉安娜的第一个念头。她金色的眼睛里能看到我现在的样子——蕾莉安娜的第二个念头。莫瑞甘收回了这个轻柔到和她外表完全不登对的吻。对于一个吻来说这轻飘飘如烟雾一样的力度实在是不够，对于让凝固的水面泛起涟漪这太过了。

莫瑞甘用她惯常的唇角上扬的弧度和不能再熟悉的语调:"你确定吗？"


End file.
